Truth or Dare ala Ta-chan
by Samantha Kagiruri
Summary: Vocaloid yang lagi nyantai di rumahnya diganggu dengan kedatangan author beserta…kayaknya dua…oc nya, apakah yang akan terjadiiiii ? Yak betol (Readers : oi belom jawaaabbb!) mereka akan main ToD (Truth or Dare)…apakah vocaloid akan menerimanya? Saksikan di TKP ! #0VJ mode
1. Chapter 1

ini fanfik pertamaku :D

Haii saya author fanfik baru (Panggil saja Ta-chan) yang mungkin sering typo serta cerita garing keripik singkong k*suka yang dijual di toko toko pinggiran jalan SEBELAH MASJID ! *triak pake toa masjid di perempatan + bisa dibilang nyolong*

ah langsung disclaimer & warning aja yah…Nakaaa siniiii ! *manggil oc*

Naka : afah?

Hentiin kegiatan masak memasak makanan (beracun)mu itu, cepet baca disclaimer sana. Kutunggu seabad (?)

Naka : iye iye

~~Disclaimer~~

Selamanya ato sampe kapanpun Vocaloid bukan milik Ta-chan~! Kalaupun jadi, pasti gak akan populer kayak sekarang.

Yak stop! Gantian Nako! Oi Shota Yandere! Baca warning!

Nako : huh, aku bukan shotaaaa!

Cepetan ato pisau ama buku panduan masak mu itu akan kusita seabad, eh…seminggu

Nako : i-iyeeee!

~~Warning~~

Gaje, mungkin kagak lucu, garing, penistaan vocaloid pasti ada, author pasti muncul & mungkin beberapa OC yang gaje ini, sebut aja author adalah BakAuthor

Ta-chan : heeehhh! Salah oii shota! Saya kagak baka!

Nako : *pasrah daripada pisau ama buku panduan masaknya disita*

~~Warning~~

Gaje, mungkin kagak lucu, garing, penistaan vocaloid pasti ada, author pasti muncul & mungkin beberapa OC yang gaje ini, niat bagian crossdressing, mungkin ada typo, OOT (maybe), OOC (semoga aja endak), dsb dst dll

Ta-chan : mungkin ni lama2 jadi obrolan antar oc -_- yeehh sini Giko ! *nyeret ke dalem fanfic* baca summary yang kau buat tuh semalem.

Giko : iyee cerewet amat ni master

Ta-chan : kau ngomong apa~? Nyari mati? *nodongin kertas ke arah api yang ada di belakang masjid #nyasar*

Giko : GOMENNNN !

Summary :

Vocaloid yang lagi nyantai di rumahnya diganggu dengan kedatangan author beserta…kayaknya dua…oc nya, apakah yang akan terjadiiiii~? Yak betol (Readers : oi belom jawaaabbb!) mereka akan main ToD (Truth or Dare)…apakah vocaloid akan menerimanya? Saksikan di film iniii # .apa?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading Minna~!

Pada sebuah, eh salah ding, pada suatu hari yang gelap, saking gelapnya, Ta-chan a.k.a author sampe nutup mata waktu liat luar jendela (gelap dibaca terang #eh). Di Vocaloid Mansion terlihat para vocaloid yaitu Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, Meiko, Neru, Teto, Haku sedang melakukan aktivitas sehari hari… mari kita lihat lebih dalam…

Hatsune Miku sedang memasak makanan serba negi yang author sendiri mual liatnya

Kagamines sedang merawat Roadroller kayak adeknya sendiri. Kembar gila # (s)

Kaito Shion lagi makan Aisu yang keliatannya kayak author sendiri pingin curi tu es krim dari lemari es BaKaito

Kamui Gakupo lagi melakukan hal GaJe yang tidak bisa le saya jelaskan, kenapa? Karena aku sendiri gak tau BaKamui lagi apa #geplaked

Neru Akita lagi main hapenya yang bermerek Blueberry (parodi Bl*ckberry) entah lagi ngapain di sana

Kasane Teto lagi makan roti kesukaannya dikasi cabe, sambel, air, esbatu…eeehhh salah, lagi makan roti kesukaannya. Titik.

Yowane Haku & Meiko Sakine sedang bermabuk ria. Dan author sendiri gatau mau komentar apa soal mereka berdua.

Okeh Author beraksi…

Tok tok tok

Tak ada jawaban saking hening (baca : rame) nya

TOK TOK TOK

Tak ada jawaban lagi

TOK TOK TOK JDUAAARRRR 

Kali ini semua baru noleh ke pintu gara-gara pintunya dijebol sama perempuan berambut hitam sebahu dibawahnya dikit sama pake bando warna apaaja boleh dah…~

"e-eh…kamu siapa ya?" tanya Miku ke perempuan tersebut yang keceh unyuh gajeh—oke ga ada di skrip tuh, lanjot, "gatau saya~?" tanya perempuan itu dan mereka mengangguk-angguk "SAYA ADALAH AUTHOR TER-FABULES YANG PADA HARI INI AKAN MENI—" kata perempuan tersebut sebelum dibekep sama manusia ato apalah dibelakangnya "jangan plastik bocor kayak di iklan itu, master!" kata perempuan yang mbekep mulut author "hei…embeeerrr!" setidaknya itu yang harusnya diucapkan perempuan itu hasilnya malah "ei emeeell!"

"ehem, nama saya adalah Samantha, panggil saja aku Ta-chan, untuk orang yang dibelakangku, mereka kembar, namanya Gika & Naka, silahkan cari tau sendiri yang mana Gika & yang mana Naka, sekian laporan dari komputer saya yang ekstra lemod ini #eh" kata Ta-chan yang pendek, sempit, gak jelas. Semua Cuma bisa sweatdropped.

"hadohh daripada banyak ikan basi milik Luka-nee, mendingan langsungan main ToD aja aahhhh ! emang gunanya aku kesini tu apaan kalo ga nyuruh kalian main ToD bareng?!" tanya Ta-chan ke mereka yang manusia setengah ker— (readers : androids!) tanya Ta-chan ke androids androids yang harganya murah dan bisa main po* gratis tis cang ceng cung (?)

Mereka mulai duduk melingkar~

"nah, kita mulai ToD kalo udah ada Review yang ngasih tantangan yaa?" tanya Author a.k.a Ta-chan

Ta-chan : rekues aja dah terserah dare ato truthnya~ tolong yang menistakan para voca chara #bukannya emang sudah di nistakan ya?

All chara : *merinding*

Ta-chan : uda ah! 1 kalimat ato kata (?)

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2 : ToD Mulai!

Okeeee Ta-chan baru pulang dari SURGA (?) emang saya uda matiiii?!

All OC : Mati aja sana

Ta-chan : *nangis gaje* OC durhaka (?)

Ta-chan : Sekarang...Gika-chan bales ripiu yang bukan request ToD yaaa...

Gika : Heehhh...Okelah. Emm... Asal kasih es batu 1 kotak yah? (Ta-chan : Whateveeerr!)

**Crystal Akane : **Hehe, arigatou. Sudah update!

**Mahou-chan : ** Oke, sudah update! ^^

**ojou-chan 29 : **Sip deh! Sudah update!

**puchan : **Bagian Gakupo nya pasti niat! Sudah update!

**Asane Yashi : **Arigatou tutornya. Maklum baru sih, jadi masih agak typo banyak wkwk...Sudah update!

Ta-chan : Masih ada 1 hehe, Dari temenku yang tidak akan buat akun FFN...yah...happy reading aja, waaaiiiiiitttt! Disclaimer sama Warningnya belooommm! Gika-chan lagi! Sini!

Gika : Hyaaaahh! What so eveerrrrrr!

**Disclaimer** :

**Vocaloid sudah pasti bukan punya Ta-chan, tapi OC tetap milik saya!**

**Warning :**

**Typo karena di iPad nulisnya! Garing kayak tempe yang baru oma beli (?), bagian fujoshi nya mungkin sensor yahhhh XD (ampuuunnn), bentuk teks dialog**

**Oki Doki, Happy Reading Minna!**

* * *

Ta-chan : Mari kita mulai ToD ala le epic saya yang (super) newbie ini~! Pertama...emm...request **Mahou-chan**, Mahou-chan minta 3 dare nih, buat Haku, Meiko, Miku, dan Neru! Ei! Yang merasakan namanya di sana, naik tangga ke Surga ! Oke lupakan...

HaMeiMiNe : *merinding duluan*

Ta-chan : HOREEE ROTII! (Oke ini OOT)... Pertama Haku & Meiko, Mahou-chan minta kalian manusia (?) berdua untuk **HARUS **berhenti mabuk selama 1 chapter ya! (Mahou-chan juga betol sih, daripada membuat Omar di...yah, Bukan rumahku sih)

HaMei : OK~ Gampang!

Ta-chan : Beneran? Oke saya minta Naka-chan untuk mengawasi mereka berdua, sampe mereka minum sake...tolong (harus) bunuh mereka *ngasih Naka pilau yang baru diasah(?)* *dihajar*

Naka : Gampang! *nerima pisau 1000 karat (wtf?!)*

Ta-chan : Mikuuuuuuuu~! Yang merasakan namanya Miku, diharap ke ruang TU SMP (lho! Kok, oke salah) ralat, Miku ke sini deehh! Tambahan... BaKaito! Sini... Perhatiin tuh Miku-chan. Dare Miku-chan, mau tempe? Kagak? Yaudah, jus kingkong jus kingkong (ajaran nee-san), MIKU KELILING RUMAH 2X SAMBIL TERIAK "I LOVE KAITO!" !

Miku : EKH ! Boleh bawa p*cari swe*t (gatau lah namanya apa..)

Ta-chan : Ya kagak lah *dicekokin negi* *pingsan berbusa*

Nako : *pengganti narator (?) sementara* Dan Miku-chan mulai mengelilingi rumah & BaKaito cuek makan aisu- eh AISU?! BAKAITOOOOOO AISU BAGI! (buat master)

Ta-chan : Berikutnya, Neru-chan, eh, lagi ngapain kau?

Neru : Biasa.

Ta-chan : Kalo mau ngikutin ni ToD... Kukasi pulsa goceng XD (diri sendiri aja gatau cara setor pulsa :v)

Neru : MAUUUUU !

Ta-chan : Neru-chan diminta Mahou-chan buat tulis hal-hal yang bikin para voca chara ngamuk di sosial media apa aja~

Neru : AKU GAPUNYA PULSAAA~ *iklan mode on*

Ta-chan : Beli sono di tempat cik y*n*. Murah! AHHH UDAH CEPETAN SONO SOSMED PAKE HAPEKU SINI! *kasi hape murahan(?)*

Neru : HP nya buat akuh?

Ta-chan : 1x pencet 1 milyar

Neru : Anata wa hontouni 'aku' desu... *mulai*

Ta-chan : H-HIROIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Ta-chan : Mikuuuu~ sudah selesaaaiiiiii?

Miku : 1 milisekon yang lalu!

Ta-chan : Abaikan, Lanjut!

* * *

Ta-chan : Lanjut ke **ojou-chan 29**! Kagamines !

RinLen : ha'i ?

Ta-chan : ojou-chan 29 minta Rin cama Len harus pake baju pengantin ala orang get married XD & pakein tu roadroller adikmu umur...berapa taon la tuh...baju terus lindes semua orang di mansion! KECUALI saya beserta 2 OC tercinta saya (?)

RinLen : HA'I KAMI TIDAK SIAP! (kebalikan)

~~ Lalala le epic time skip Lalala ~~

RinLen : Ta-chan! Sudah nih, sudah ngelindes jugaaa!

Ta-chan : Oki Doki ! *liat arah mansion* Weh...rata banget, okeh NEGURE TWINS !

Negures (OC) : nani?

Ta-chan : Betulin tuh mansion, CEPETAAANN (?) KEBURU SAYA DIHAJAR VOCA CHARAAAA *panik*

Ta-chan : Lanjut ke reviewer selanjutnyaaa~!

* * *

Ta-chan : Oke **puchan, **Ada truth ada dare nih, yang mana dulu?

All chara : TRUTH!

Ta-chan : Oke truth...MiKaiRin sini, harap menghadap kepala sekolah fabules yang- nah salah baca lagi XD untuk Rin!

Rin : Y-ya ?!

Ta-chan : Jujur ya? Kagak jujur, kucekokin sup negi yang Miku-chan masak buat aku XD nih Truth-nya Rinny pilih gak makan jeruk 1 taon ato cium LENNY ?

Rin : Y-ya, pilih cium Len...

Ta-chan : TWINCEST DETECTED ! Lanjot! Kalkun eh Kali Ciliw-, eh Kaikun eh, BaKaito!

Kaito : Yaaaaa?

Ta-chan : Kalkun eh BaKaito lebih milih mana? Miku, Meiko, atau Aisu?

Kaito : Tidak perlu tanya kepada ayam Kalkun ini, jelas AISUUU!

MeiMi : *marah-marah gaje*

Ta-chan : Nah giliran Miku-chan! Cowo idamanmu kayak gimana & siapakah itu?

Miku : Tentunya...

All : yaaa..?

Miku : YANG BISA NYEDIAIN OHIME-SAMA MASAKAN ALA NEGIIIII !

All : *ber-gubrak-ria* ...

Ta-chan : Oke sekarang dare, LenGakuLuka!

LenGakuLuka : Ha'i ?

Ta-chan : Untuk Lenny-chan silahkan cosplay jadi Izayoi dari anime Mondaiji! Dan BaKamui! Sini!

Len : *ngacir*

Gakupo : *nongol*

Ta-chan : Jadi banci yah. SELAMA 1 CHAPTER! TITIK! NGELAWAN? GA AKAN KU RESTUI KAU SAMA LUKA-CHAN! (?)

Gakupo : (T A T)/ *ngacir sama Len*

Ta-chan : Luka-chan?

Luka : Ya?

Ta-chan : Hajar BaKamui yang lagi banci mode yah, kuwajibkan sampai mati! Pake ikan Tuna terbesarmu!

Luka : Seeeppp, Cipiiilll!

~~ mari kita skip adegan hajar menghajar ini, karena saya sendiri kagak tau mau nulis apaan ~~

Ta-chan : Lanjut ke **Asane Yashi **! Ya-chan minta Len harus mau dipakein baju mirip banget sama Rin, Servant of Evil gituh (nyasar?)

Len : Oke dah...*pasrah karena melihat saya mau ngambil (baca : nyolong) pisang punya dia*

Ta-chan : BaKaito lagi nih! Kenapa kamu suka banget sama aisu?

Kaito : Karena... Aisu itu istriku!

Ta-chan : BaKaito wa kureiji! Lanjut ke Truth sama Dare temenku!

All chara : *firasat buruk*

Ta-chan : Dare nya... KAITO, LEN, GAKUPO CIUMAAAANN!

Vanan'ice : *pingsan seketika*

Ta-chan : Cepetaann ! Miku Luka Rin ! Bantu!

MiLuRin : Oki!

~~le adegan skip~~

Ta-chan : Nah, Lenny pake baju maid rok mini & nekomimi!

Len : GILAAAHHH!

Ta-chan : Yaelah! Cepetan! Durasi durasi !

Len : ... *dalem hati ngamuk tuh (?)*

Ta-chan : Nyiaaaaa (?) pisang punya Lenny-chan enaakkk *geplaked

Len : *udah pake bajunya*

Ta-chan : Len...Pose! *siap kamera*

~~10 menit kemudian~~

Ta-chan : Yeiy dapet foto Lenny !

Gika : (menggantikan Ta-chan sementara waktu) Rin Len, kalian dapet roadroller dari mana? Beli? Nyolong?

Rin : Nyolong di deket rumah Ta-chan, kan ada 3 noh!

Gika : Udah dibuat ngelindes berapa kali?

Len : Berkali-kali! Terutama kalo ngelindes Baka Shion(s)

Ta-chan : Gika turun! Saya sudah sadar! HakuMeiko! Biasanya kalian sehari minum sake berapa galon botol?

HaMei : Terserah author mau ngasih berapa...

Ta-chan : Sekiranya kunggap 100 botol (?)

* * *

Ta-chan : AKHIRNYA SELESAAAIIIIII! Yang mau request lagi gapapa kok, Maap kalo chapter 2 ini rada garing ato byk typo, gara2 saya pake iPad!Susah W(OAOW) kapok ngetik pake iPad! Oyasumi Minna!

.

.

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Ta-chan : Minnaaaaaa~! Kembali dengan saya author yang newbie, gaje, garing(?) di Iya Tiga Tangan (wtf?!) kita mulai ToD chapter 3 ! Pertama balas ripiu~! Akarui-chan~! sini bales ripiu (?)~!

Akarui : Ya, ya, okelah

**puchan : **Douita! Sudah update~!

** : **Hehe, salahkan IPad ! Sudah update! ^^

**Chinatsu Kinoshita : **Hohoho~ Oke sip! Sudah update!

**Mahou-chan : **(OAO)/ *merinding* Btw, sudah update!

Ta-chan : Yah kayak kemarin, masih ada temen saya -3- okeh mari kita saksikan di TKP (?) Waadooooohhh lupa Disclaimer & Warning! Gika & Naka baca Disclaimer & Warning yah~ Ai males baca, sono baca gih!

Gika Naka : *sigh*

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Vocaloid bukan milik saya tetapi OC tetap milik saya~!**

**WARNING :  
Gaje, Garing, Typo (mungkin gak karena pake laptop ._.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna~!**

* * *

Ta-chan : Balik lagi ke Te Ka Pe ~! Lanjut ToDnyaaa~ Sekarang dari reviewer **puchan**...heemm...**ALL CHARA KE SINI DEH ADA CHARA ITEM KESUKAAN KALIAAANNNNN! (dalam hati : SATU CUIL 1 MILYAARR!)**

All Chara : MANAAAAA?!

Ta-chan : Mau aja diboongin *ketawa evil* nah kembali ke puchan, lah puchan minta kalian semua...

*3 jam kemudian*

Ta-chan : CROSSDRESSING~! WAJIB~! GAK MAU? CHARA ITEM KUBAKAR, AKU SUDAH MINTA PARA OC BUAT API DI BELAKANG!

OCs : Tapi... Master belum kasih tau kita apa-apa...!

Ta-chan : AAAHHH (?) Cepetan bikin...! *nodongin pisau yang baru diasah tukang...emm..tukang apa yah?*

OCs : *ngacir*

Ta-chan : Cepet pada crossdress ato kupotong-potong chara item kalian & kubunuh kalian (terlalu jauuuhh) !

All chara : H-ha'i !

*beberapa menit kemudian (anggap saja seperti S*ongebob)*

Ta-chan : Udah pada selesai?

All chara : Sudah!

Ta-chan : Untuk ayam kalkun eeehh! BaKaito ! Sini ikut kebelakang! (hayo? jangan pikir macem-macem yah!)

Kaito : Ha'i...

Ta-chan : Siput amat lu ! *nyeret (baca : nyekek (?) BaKaito*

- Di Halaman Belakang -

Ta-chan : Nah ! NAKA ! NAKO (baru ikutan) ! Tahan BaKaito !

NakaNako : Siap~! *nali scarf Kaito di pohon*

Ta-chan : Nah BaKaito~ **KAU HARUS ****_RELA_** **AISU MU KUBAKAAARRRR! **(Diem-diem juga chara lain nonton) Gi-chan (Gika) masukin aisu si Baka ke api!

Gika : Okeh! (meski dirinya pingin banget makan aisu + kyubu)

Kaito : **TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

Ta-chan : *nyumpeli mulut ayam kalkun pake scarfnya (?)* Lanjut...

* * *

Ta-chan : Lanjut ke ! Di siniii... Minta... Lenny-chan... Akarui-chan, seret Oliver ke sini!

Akarui : Sip T_T (inner : Di mana nyarinya?!)

**_Secara 'Epic' Akarui pun menemukan Oliver entah dimana_**

Ta-chan : Sip mulai~ Lenny...Ollie...

LenOli : Y-ya?

Ta-chan : **SILAHKAN SESAMA SHOTA YAOI-AN ! ***ambil kamera*

LenOli : *mendadak membiru (?)*

Ta-chan : Cepetan! *ndorong mereka ke 'suatu tempat'* Gabisa diceritakan TAT Yaoi-annya, tapi saya sudah pasang video kamera berbentuk cctv (eh?) ekstra kecil (?) di setiap sudutnya, silahkan ke ruang 'sesuatu' untuk menontonnya, dan harap bawa tisu. Sekian dan Terima Kasih...

* * *

Ta-chan : Lanjut ke reviewer **Chinatsu Kinoshita** ! Truth? Dare?

All Chara : Truth!

Ta-chan : Yang kena truth cuma BaKaito...! Heh...yang namanya BaKaito silahkan kesini!

Kaito : *muncul diatas pohon cemara~ (nyanyi, eh?!)*

Ta-chan : TURUUUUUUNNNNNN! *nyuri kapak Mayu*

Kaito : ADAAAWWW *jatoh pas di muka*

Ta-chan : Lebih milih ditinggal **MIKU** atau ditinggal **AISU** ?

Kaito : AKU TAK INGIN DITINGGAL AISUUUU & MIKUUUUU!

Ta-chan : *mengabaikan* Lanjut ke Dare~ Lenny Rinny Miku Luka Gakupo! SINI !

5 makhluk tsb : APA DARE NYAAA?! *ngos ngos-an*

Ta-chan : Untuk Lenny~ **HARUS** CROSSDRESSING ! *lempar baju cewe moe (?)* sekarang! *nodongin pisau yang tadi*

Len : *ngacir sambil bawa bajunya*

Ta-chan : Sambil nunggu, kita lanjut ke Luka

Rin : EEEHHH ! Aku gimana?

Ta-chan : Kamu nunggu Len!

Luka : Apa darenya?

Ta-chan : Uohohoho, kesukaanmu~ **HAJAR GAKUPO PAKE TUNA LISTRIKMU YANG BARU KUKASIH 1 DETIK YANG LALUUUU~**!

Luka : HONTOUNI ARIGATOOOOOOOOO!

Gakupo : E-eeehhh Luka-samaaaa!- *pingsan tersetrum*

Ta-chan : Len-chan udah selesai? *ketok-ketok pintu tempat Len ganti*

_Tak ada jawaban_

Ta-chan : Leeeennnn~? Gak mau keluar~? *siapin Bazooka nyolong dari temen*

Len : BARUSAN SELESAAAAIIIIII!

Ta-chan : Sekarang, Len...~ Rin, sini, berdiri depan Len!

Rin : Ha'i !

Ta-chan : *senyum-senyum gaje(?) sambil ndorong Len & cepet-cepet ambil kamera* YIAHOOOO! KENAAAAAAA!

Ta-chan : Banyak ikan basi...pantes amis -" udah sana RinLen ratain gakupo ke tanah~

RinLen : Ciahuuuuu~! Okehhh~! *manasin roadroller*

Ta-chan : ... (batin : Emang perlu dipanasin yah? Sampe di-'boil' gitu...)

Ta-chan : Araaa! *ngacir duluan ke mana gatau*

Gika : *dapet kertas yang dilempar author* Emm, dituliskan 'Miku harus cekokin all chara + author + oc yang nongol negi'

_1 menit kemudian_

Gika : MIKU~! MINTAAAA~! DIBLENDER YAA SAMA ESBATU YANG BANYAAAKKK~!

Ta-chan : *tiba-tiba mbalik* SAYA PULA MIKUUUUU! KASI CABEEE~!

All chara + oc yang lain : *sweatdrop berjamaah*

_Kemudian_

All chara + OC (min Miku, Ta-chan, Gika, Giko) : *sekarat berbuaas eh berbusa*

* * *

Ta-chan : Oke berikutnya~ kritik saran *plak* dari **Mahou-chan** beri tepuk tangannn~! *geplaked* ayo maju~ LenRin Haku~

LenRinHaku : Afaaahhh?

Ta-chan : Kalian bertiga niru bahasaku yah? (kok gitu?) Yah whatever...Len! TRUTH...Spell it! T to the R to the U to the T to the H ! Lenny-chan milih pisang menghilang dari alam semesta atau di-bully seluruh chara?

Len : MENDING DIBULLY DARIPADA KEHILANGAN PISAAAAAAAAAANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! *pake toa love is war dan len manjat menara love is war (?) dengan gaya monkey*

Ta-chan : *sweatdropped* (Batin : Berani juga ni anak lama-lama... ) La-lanjut ke dare ! Lenny~ kau...~

Len : *masih diatas menara (baca : pohon pisang)* PA ?! *masih pake toa & bukan typo nih*

Ta-chan : Jadi pembully selama 1 chapter ini... TITIK ... Bukan koma, kalo koma...nanti bangunnya lama donk...?

All chara : *bunuh Ta-chan*

Ta-chan : Udaaahhh Lenny-chan ikuti noh... Len Rin sini lagiii... saya panggil pak er te sebelah (?)

Pak RT : Untuk keamanan kampung saya, **SAYA PUNYA HAK UNTUK _MENYITA_ ROADROLLER MILIK ANDA!**

Ta-chan : Itu dare nya, kusita sini 1 minggu, eh, 1 chapter

RinLen : *membatu di tempat*

Ta-chan : Ada yang butuh karya seniiii~?

Squidward : *nongol dari Sp*ngebob* SAYAAAAAAAAA~! (aku yakin ini OOC + nyasar)

Ta-chan : KAGAK BUAT LUUUU! *nendang squidward kembali ke alam baka (?)*

Ta-chan : Oke lanjut! Ke dare selanjutnya~ Hakuuuuu-nee~~ ku[piiiiipppp] sama siapa yah?

Haku : *shock*

Ta-chan : Dafuq...salah omong! Ulaaangg!

_Kita ulang ke satu menit sebelumnya_

Ta-chan : Oke lanjut! Ke dare selanjutnya~ Hakuuuuu-nee~~ kucomblangin ama siapa yaa~?

All chara(- Haku) : ... (sebenernya ketawa dalem hati)

Ta-chan : Susah pastiin deh~ SEMUA YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH?! PAK ER TE PINJEM TOA ! *langsung ambil ae* **BAGAIMANA PENDAPAT SEMUAAA?**

All chara(- Haku & chara cowok) : YOOOOO ~!

Ta-chan : Haku-nee~ ikutin yaahhh~ kita tunggu sementara lanjut ke reviewer lain~

* * *

Ta-chan : Lanjut reviewer teman sayaaaa! Bu RT ? Panggilin orang yang dimasukin ke rumah ibadah dong~?

Bu RT : Oke, yang ikut masuk adalah...BaKamui, Miku, dan SEMUANYA...!

Ta-chan : Sudah-sudah, bu...balik ke warung sana (?) BaKamui! DARE !

Gakupo : *merinding* A-apa darenya?

Ta-chan : *senyum-senyum yang ngeri (?)* **MAU [piiiippp] ATO- **tunggu bentar! Perasaan daritadi aku ngomong "piiippp" mulu deh...Lanjut! **MAU GUNDULIN KEPALA ATO JADI BANCI 5 CHAPTER KEDEPAN DIDEPAN LUKA-NEE?!**

Gakupo : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! JADIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BANCI AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!11

Ta-chan : Setelah dokter menganalisa...Orang ini benar-benar gila tingkat dewa dan analisanya dia bilang... "_JADIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BANCI_" MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH _**5** **CHAPTER**_ LHOOO ~

Gakupo : ... *pasrah* (Batin : Dial, eh, Sial! Kelepasan!)

Ta-chan : Sekarang semua chara...nih HaPe, barusan dapet dikasih (baca : nyolong) Neru~ Sana main FLAPPY BIRD _**HIGHSCORE MINIMAL 50**_ baru tuntas...Titik!

All chara : *shock* Li-limapuluh?!

Ta-chan : Ayolaahhh! Temenku ada yang 200 kok! (Batin : padahal curang, mwahahaha rasain ! Aku aja bisa 12 doang)

All chara : (Batin : ndewo)

_Mereka pun mendapat highscore 50 sesudah 1 abad, kasian sih si Miku...abis dapet 49 terus nabrak, haha nasib nak..._

* * *

Ta-chan : WAAAHHH AKHIRNYA SELESAI & BISA APDET JUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

Naka : Kasian juga tu author dapet ulangan full minggu ini...

Ta-chan : Dan saya tidak bisa apdeeeeeeeeeeettttttttttttttttttttttttttttt meski pake aipettt! *pundung*

Gika : Penutup~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Ta-chan : KON'NICHIWA MINNAAAA~! Sudah lama ga apdett~ Gara-gara IPad gaada internet (maksudnya wi-fi) sama internet laptop lemod sejagad! #kok curhat. Kali ini baru dua yah? Yah gapapa deh~ Yang penting he...

All OC : Pi...

Ta-chan : Loh? Pada engga semangat?

All OC : Master sih udah lama engga gambar kita...

Ta-chan : ARAAA... HONTOUNI GOMENASAAAAIIIII !

Gika : **Disclaimer !** **Warning !**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid bukan milik saya, OC punya saya :D, cerita juga punya saya**

**Warning :**

**Banyakan OC (?), Typo, OOC, OOT... (typo dkk semoga endak deh), Garing...**

Ta-chan : 2 orang Rikues nii tapi bales ripiu cuma catuh...

**Samantha Fangelina : **Mwahaha! Yo juga, bro *digampar* ketinggalan? Iya kali... *geplaked* nih uda apdet!

Ta-chan : Mulai laaahh ! Bosan say-

All OC : LHA GITU NGAPAIN LANJOT?!

Ta-chan : Mengisi waktu yang menjengkelkan...

All OC : ... (Batinnya : Baka...)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hoho! Happy Reading Minna!~**

* * *

Ta-chan : Okeh... Lanjut?

All chara : **KAGAK!**

Ta-chan : Ini anak-anak semua...Makin lama makin berani ngelawan yah? *ambil (baca : nyolong) pedang dari anime yang kutonton kemaren (temen bbmku mah tau pasti)*

All voca chara : *merinding berjamaah*

All OC : MULAI LAH MASTER!

Ta-chan : DIYEEEMMMMMM ~~! AYO MULAI DARE DARI MAI TWIN (?) **Samantha Fangelina **! Okeh Dare pertama...EEEH ! Darenya untuk... Miku-chan, saya sendiri author yang febules- *digeplak* OI ! SAKEET !, IA, SeeU, Luka, Gakupo, Piko.

Makhluk yang disebut (min "saya") : APA DARE NYA ?!

Ta-chan : (Batin : Sabar-sabar #meski nyembunyiin 2 gunting 3 kater (?) 1 pedang dibelakangnya *kok bisa?) Yosh! Miku.. kali ini... ANDA DAPAT KESIALAN BERUNTUUNN #plak. Salah ! Anda (?) harus seret OC Sa-chan ke seneh! Keberatan?

Miku : Jelasss!

Ta-chan : *nyaris nebas Miku di leher tapi cuma berenti disampingnya #yaiyalah, author sendiri kagak tega*

Miku : **AMPUN MAMAAAHHH !**

Ta-chan : Sekaraang... Seret Shizuka-chan (OC Sa-chan) ke sini! Nolak 1 kali lagi, kutebas bener-bener kau, Miku... *aura gelap / evil / whatever muncul*

Miku : H-h-h-h-ha'i ! *ngacir*

~~Di tempat lain~~

"**AKU GAMAU KE TEMPAT TOD AUTHOR GAJEEE ! TIDAAAAKKKKKK !" **Kata perempuan yang menjadi target Miku (?) **"Ayolaaahhh demi keselamatankuuuuu !" **Balas Miku **"GAMAAAUUUU ! MESKI DIA TEMAN MASTER, AKU TETEP GAK MAUUUU!" "HUWAAAAA AYOLAH SHIZUKA-SAANN ! NANTI SAYA DITEBAS MENJADI BEBERAPA BAGIAAANNN! DAN NEGIKU DIBAKAAARR !" "KAGAK URUUUUUSSSSS !" **'Duh, mati saya...' Batin Miku.

_Di sisi Ta-chan_

"Lama amat nih, Miku-chan! Kususul aja apa yah?" Kata Ta-chan sambil nyari Miku di kota yang (ekstra) besar.

_Kembali ke tempat Miku dan Shizuka_

**"EMANGNYA ITU URUSANKUUU?!" **"K-kyaa! Aku mati! Shizuka-san! Sembunyikan saya!" Kata Miku dikarenakan liat author jalan dengan bawa-bawa pedang dan ada aura gelap disekitarnya. "Mi...Ku...! Shi...Zu...Ka...!" Tanpa disadari ada pedang di dekat leher mereka berdua (kan depan belakang, jadinya gampang) **"Balik ke benteng (?) sekarang juga kalo gak mau gue potong jadi kecil-kecil, kau juga Shizuka!" **Kata Ta-chan sendiri seraya meninggalkan mereka (Author macam apa ini QAQ) "B-benar katamu M-miku... Tentang tebasan itu..." Kata Shizuka ketakutan

~~Back to ToD Show~~

Ta-chan : Akhirnya mereka datang~! *senyum iblis*

All chara (batin) (min Shizuka & Miku) : Nge-ngeri...

Ta-chan : Ayoh! Sekarang dare buat aku yah? *buka kertas* Oh... **ARIGATOU MY LOVELY SA-CHAN !** Lenny~! Sinih~! Saya ada pisang 3 karung lho...?

Len : *langsung ngikut* MANA PISANGNYAAA?

Ta-chan : Baka! *ambil tali dan 1000 box jeruk* **MATI KAU LEN! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Tukang random : *ngebuka 1000 kardus jeruk*

Ta-chan : *ngiket Lenny-chan* UWOHOHOHOHO MATIII~! MATII ~! *murderer mode (?)*

Gika : Sementara Ta-chan a.k.a Master a.k.a Author lagi murder Len... Kugantiin deh... Dare selanjutnya... IA, SeeU, Gakupo- salah, BaKamui ! Sini ato kucincang kalian (tumben nih...)

IASeeUGaku : *membiru sekejap*

Gika : IA & SeeU harus mbuat Ga- BaKamui mengakui kalo dia itu pasangan yaoi~

Gakupo : *headbang ke tembok terdekat*

Naka : *ngehentiin headbang Gakupo* Woi ! Kalo lu mati gimane maw ngelaksanain dare?!

Gakupo : BIARIINN !

Naka : Cih... Terpaksa... *Narik rambut Gakupo #mungkin dianggap Naka-chan ituh perempuan. terus nodongin pisau ke 10902984711 miliknya (?)* Gak nurut, **you dead**

Gakupo : FAAIIINNNN ! *ngeri*

Naka : Sip! IA SeeU silahkan...

IA SeeU : WUOKEEEHH !

Ta-chan : *puas ngiket Len ampe dia sekarat* Okeh! Lanjut dulu ke Luka~

Ta-chan : Luka-chaaannnn~!

Luka : Apaa?

Ta-chan : Tarik Piko-chan, maksudku ekor USBnya, dan iket dia di Monas oke?

Luka : OKEE ! HONTOUNI ARIGATOU..., whoever yang minta ini...

Ta-chan : Sa-chan...

Luka : ... HONTOUNI ARIGATOU, SA-CHAN!

Piko : **APA SALAH SAYA YANG -**

Ta-chan : **Shota, imut, moe, dan crossdresser inii?** *sebelumnya udah nodongin 1 pedang ke arah Piko*

Piko : *ngamuk terus ngacir* SIALAN KAU, THOR!

Ta-chan : Uwoohohoho

~~Di Monas~~  
"LONTONG OPOOOORRR ADA EMAK EMAK GILAAA!" terdengar teriakan dari perempuan-, ralat, laki-laki dari Monas. "DIEM KAU !" dan terdengar suara mak-mak gila (Ta-chan dibunuh) maksudku Luka...

_Pak ustad Piko Utatane... Selamat atas kematian anda! Rest in Peace ~!_

~~Kembali ke ToD~~

Ta-chan : MWAAHHAHAA OKE LANJUT KE TEMEN SAYA!

All chara (batin) : Firasatku gak enak nih...

Ta-chan : Temen saya mintaaa...

Miku dkk : Yaa?

Ta-chan : SE-

_BRUAAAKKKK_

Ta-chan : Gak perlu dijelasin deh, liat pintu sana gih!

~~Di Pintu~~

Chara 7ds Self : KON'NICHIWAAA~!

Chara Voca : *shock* (batin : tak lama lagi...rumah ini hancur...)

Ta-chan : SELAMAT DATANG DAN SELAMAT ANDA LULUS UJIAN YANG KUBERIKAN DILUAARR!

Rilliane (Sins Rin) : Teriak lagi kupenggal kau.

Ta-chan : Rilliane-sama! Ja'at ih? *nodongin pedang yang **BERKALI-KALI **digunakan untuk nebas chara*

Allen (Sins Len) : *ngacir duluan saking takut ada aura gelap antar oujo-sama dan Ta-chan sendiri*

Gallerian (Sins Kaito) : Oi scarf biru-

Ta-chan : Lu nyebut diri sendiri ye? Lu kan juga pake scarf biru...

Gallerian : ... *headbang*

Ta-chan : _**SATU-KOSOONNGG! MANA DUIT KAU,**__**MARLON-KUN?**_

Gallerian : Ogah!

Venomania (Sins Gakupo) : *Asik baca boke- Oke ini rate T*

Margaritha (Sins Miku) : *tidur di sofa*

Miku : WOI NTU SOFA BARU DILAUNDRI (?)!

Margaritha : Masalah ye? Pingin kucekokin 'sesuatu'?

Sins Luka (saya lupa namanya #dibunuh) : *asik-asik kerja bikin kimono*

Ta-chan : Nee... Rajin amat... Aku aja bikin PR masih ngepek...

Sins Luka : *nodong gunting yang dibuat kerja sama dia* Oh... Gimana kalo kamu diem aja?

Ta-chan : *narik Luka-chan + nodongin pedang yang tadi sudah disebutkan* Hahahahahaha~ SEKARANG...

[Insert Awkward Silent]

Ta-chan : Ini OOT ya?

_GUBRAKKKK_

All chara : Kagak! Ya iyalah!

Ta-chan : Lupa deh requestnya... *facepalm terus headbang*

Naka & Nako : Oke deh selesai nih ToD chap 4 (sama prologue)

* * *

Ta-chan : Pada akhirnya juga OOT...

Gika : Bayaran... Gambar kita!

Ta-chan : TIDAAAKKK SAYA MALAASS PLUS SAYA ARTBLOOCCKK !

Giko : Yare yare...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Ta-chan : HAAAIIIII SEMUAAAA ! THE EPIC TA-CHAN IS HER- *dibletak sebelum selese*

All Chara : DIEM KAU !

Ta-chan : I-ittai..! Kalian jahat lah! *pundung di pojokan*

Gika : Hadoh, tiap kali master pundung ato sibuk ato apapunlah... **KENAPA SAYA YANG GANTIIN?!**

All chara(min Gika) : Nasib.

Gika : *jleb* U-udah **Balas Review, Disclaimer, **s-sama **Warning! ***ngacir ke pojokan dan pundung bareng Ta-chan*

**Samantha Fangelina : **Ta-chan akan segera menarikmu (?) dan JANGAN NGOMONG YANG '**Enggak-enggak**' di BBM oi ! And Be Te We... Sudah apdet~!

**Fuyukaze Mahou :** Selamat datang kembali dari hutan (?) lagi Mahou-chan~! Wohoho~ Pasti ! Be Te We sudah ap to det (?)!

Naka : Sekarang siapa yang baca Disclaimer sama Warning?

Giko Nako : Kita aja...

Naka : Tumben onii-chan sama otouto-chan mau bantu #plak

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid bukan milik Ta-chan, OC milik Ta-chan, Dare / Truth punya reader, dan cerita punya Ta-chan~**

**Warning :**

**Gaje, OOT(mungkin), Typo (mungkin), OOC, Garing kriyuk kriyuk**

Giko Nako : Lain kali kita gamau bant, Naka-chan!

Naka : *pundung #ini anak OOC (?)*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mwahahaha~ Happy Reading Minna~!**

* * *

Ta-chan : Ai em bek tu de world minna~!

All voca : Eh? BakAuthor ngomong apa?

Ta-chan : *ambil pedang yang kemarin alias 1 chapter kebelakang dipake(?)* Kalian... ngomong... apa?..

All voca : *membiru* K-ka-kagak!

Ta-chan : Okeh kita mulai dari my lovely (?) twin! **Samantha Fangelina** ! Sekarang kita panggil! *ngasih kertas ke Gika*

Gika : *nerima* Buat apa nih, Master?

Ta-chan : Baca, baka!

Gika : *enggak terima tapi pasrah* Neru, Ta-chan, Luka!

NeruLuka : Afah?

Gika : Mana Ta-chan?

NeruLuka : Kagak uru- *sebelum selese, mereka ngerasa ada pedang dibelakang mereka*

Ta-chan : **Aku di sini daritadi... seABAD yang lalu.**

NeruLukaGika : *merinding liat Ta-chan yang perasaan tadi cuma bawa 1... sekarang 2 ato lebih, terserah readers*

Ta-chan : Apa darenya?

Gika : Uhm... Neru sms ke seribu, saya ulang, seribu orang **TIGA RATUS** kali... kalau kamu.. "si gila maniak hape yang paling gaje dan imut imut sedunia(?) Yang disebut pacarnya Gakupo" *adem ayem makan esbatu tanpa meduliin reaksi Neru*

Neru : GUE BUKAN PACARNYA BAKAMUIII ! ATO BANCI UNGU ATO BANCI TERONG ATO BANCI TAMAN LAWANG ITUUUUUUUU!

Gika : Yaudah gak usah.

Ta-chan : Santai amat ni anak... DARE KEDUA!

Gika : Ta-chan... mesti tarik Sa-chan ke sini~ Biar kujaga Shizuka di sini...

Ta-chan : Kok masih inget kalo ada Shizuka di sini? Aku aja udah lupa lho...

All chara (min Gika) : *manggut-manggut tanda mereka juga lupa*

Gika : *ketawa ngakak sebenere ndeen juga lupa... Barusan liat Shizuka tadih*

Shizuka : *headbang ke tembok, sofa, plastisin, keramik, dll*

Ta-chan : Udah ah! Aku pergi dulu nyari Sa-chan! Jaga nih ToD!

Naka : Okeh!

_Di sisi Ta-chan_

"Rumah Sa-chan dimana yah?" Tanya perempuan berambut hitam yang- gak perlu disebutkan! Udah tau siapa, dari semenit yang lalu! "Ta-chaaaannn!" Suara 'seseorang' manggil Ta-chan dengan nada (agak) riang "Hedehhh... Baru kuomongin muncul" Kata Ta-chan ke diri sendiri "Ekhem... Sa-chan..." "Nani?" "**Ikut saya ato kau ****mati** !" Kata Ta-chan sambil ngeluarin pedang yang ia dapet (baca : asal ambil) dari fandom sebelah.

"Hem..." Kata Sa-chan sambil naruh telunjuk ama di pipinya tanda dia berpikir, lagian buat apa coba mikir kalo cuma tinggal ikut aja? "Engga mau ah~!" Sa-chan pun siap-siap lari. Kembar itu sungguh indah... #digeplak

Ta-chan sih sregep aja narik rambut Sa-chan yang panjang (eh? rambut kau panjang yah Sa-chan?) sambil nodongin pedang kearah lehernya (?)

_Sementara di ToD_

Gika : Aih... Master lama amat...

Naka : Lanjut ke Luka aja...

Gika : Tumben pinte- CANDA CANDA! *angkat tangan*

Naka : *udah keliatan ngamuk*

Gika : Luka-nee... BaKamui-nii...** BAKAMUI-NII SILAHKAN RAPE (?) LUKA-NE- ***udah selese baru dibekep adeknya, alias shota Giko*

Giko : Telat...

Luka : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...! AWAS KAU SA-CHAN! WAKTU KE SINI KUCINCANG KAU!

Gakupo : Ayolah cyiin~!

Gika Giko : *sweatdropped*

_Balik ke Ta-chan_

"**AYOLAH KE MAI TOD, SA-CHAAANNNN!" "NGGAK MAUUU!" "GAK MAU? KUCINCANG SHIZUKA DAN KUBAKAR DIA NANTI WAKTU OBONG OBONG HARI RAYA APALAH TUH!" "YAUDAHH OBONG AJAAA AKU BISA BUAT LAGIII!" "GAK MALES?" "MALES SIH!" **Tanpa mereka sadari, banyak orang nonton mereka berdua kayak mereka orang gila. Ta-chan pun mulai mbisikin ke Sa-chan "Ayo cepetan ke ToDku ketimbang di sini keliatan kayak OrGil.. plus ada [insert Sa-chan's Favorite Food] lhoo~?" "Ehhhh ! Beneran?!" "Udah! AYO SINI!" Ta-chan pun narik Sa-chan ke ToD dengan sukses!

_Balik ke ToD_

Ta-chan : SAYA KEMBALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! *teriak pake toa yang dia asal ambil dari fandom sebelah*

Sa-chan : Mbudeki...

Gika : WE BE MASTERRR DAN SELAMAT ATAS KESUKSESAN 3 JAM KAGAK BALIK BALIK PLUS KITA ADAIN PES- *keburu dibekep sebelum ngomong "pesta kepergian 2 Author"*

Giko : GIKAAA! BISA GAK SIH JAGA RAHASIA?!

Gika : Kagak.

Giko (batin) : Lain kali kalo ngobrolin rahasia jangan sama Gika deh...

Ta-chan : Oi ! Udah! Game Over ! Lanjut ke Truth!

Gika : Emm, Truthnya... Ta-chan ama Luka...

Ta-chan Luka : Ya?

Gika : Ta-chan punya kewarasan gak sih?

[Insert awkward silent here]

Sa-chan : *cekikikan*

Ta-chan : ** . . .Sejagat! **YA SAYA PUNYA LAH! MASA KAGAK?!

Gika : *sweatdrop liat 2 Author yang lagi tengkar untuk kedua kalinya hari ini*

Giko : Yahh~ Baidewei lanjut ke Luka-nee

Gika : Luka-nee... Gimana reaksi anda jika Tuna anda disita sebulan?

Luka : **HANCURIN RUMAH KEDUA AUTHOR BAKA ITU!**

Ta-chan and Sa-chan : *begitu denger mereka dibilang Baka ama Luka, langsung charge ke dia* Luka-nee~ Lain kali jangan bilang kita Baka yah? Sekali lagi? Kita cincang tunamu dan kau juga!

Luka : *merinding + gak berani jalan*

Ta-chan : Lanjut ke Mahou-chan! Dan KAU! *nunjuk Sa-chan & Shizuka* Tetep tinggal disini!

Sa-chan : *ngacangin*

Shizuka : *masih ngeri sama yang kemarin alias 1 chapter sebelumnya*

Ta-chan : Oh iya lupa! Neruu~! Hape Kau kusita 2 chapter!

* * *

Ta-chan : Ayo kita lanjut ke **Fuyukaze Mahou**~! Mwahahaha! Darenya mantaaappp!

All chara : *denger Ta-chan ketawa kayak gitu, mereka langsung berfirasat buruk*

Ta-chan : Neru, Miku, Kagamines

LenkaRinto : *ndadak muncul* Kita ?

Ta-chan : Ya! Ya Kagak Lah!

LenkaRinto : *pundung dipojokan*

Ta-chan : Neruu~ HaPemu disita 1 chapter yaa? Oh! 2 dari Sa-chan tambah 1 dari Mahou-chan, hmm.. 21 Chapter!

All OC : SALAH WOY ! TIGEE CHAPTER! *kok melayu?*

Ta-chan : Oh! 31 chapter? *herp mode*

All OC : Iyaa! Kagak lah!

Ta-chan : 33 chapter?

All OC : Kebanyakan!

Ta-chan : 23 Chapter?

All OC : Turun lagi!

Ta-chan : 13 chapter?

All OC : TURUUNN !

Ta-chan : 4 chapter?

All OC : AMPUUUNNN ! 1 KEBAWAH!

Ta-chan : 1 kebawah berarti zero dong? Mati deh... *lho? kok masuk SAO?*

All OC : KISAMASTER ! TIGAAAAAA!

Ta-chan : Tiga chapter?

All OC : Baru betoll !

All chara(min OCs, Ta-chan, Neru) : *ketawa ngakak*

Neru : *pundung dipojokan*

Gika : *muka merah dari ngamuk + ngakak* L-lanjut! Miku harus p-pura-pura jadi c-co-cowok!

Miku : *abis ngakak langsung shock* GA-GAMAUUU !

Ta-chan : **H-A-R-U-S ***sambil ngarahin pedang kearah leher Miku untuk **KEDUA **kalinya*

Miku : *pasrah*

Gika : Rin Len !

RinLen : *masih ngakak*

Gika : Ka-kalian dinistakan empat jam.

RinLen : *langsung shock terus sakit perut*

All (min Miku Neru RinLen) : *gantian ketawa ngakak*

Ta-chan : AYO KITA NISTAKANN!

#* #* 4 Jam Kemudian *# *#

RinLen : *tepar*

Ta-chan : Y-yak! T-that's it! End of c-chappie 5 !

* * *

Sa-chan : Well Done! *masih ngakak dari yang tadi*

Ta-chan : MWAhAHAHAHhah *ngakak lebih setelah ngomong yang tadi*

RinLenMiku : *masih nangisnangis gaje tapi terpaksa nutup chappie 5*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Ta-chan : JUMPA LAGI DI ACARA- Maksudku FANFIC TE O DE ALA LE EPIC-

All OC : MASTER! BISA GAK SIH ENGGA TERIAK-TERIAK WAKTU MBUKA CHAPTER BARUU?!

Ta-chan : Kagak.

All OC : *sweatdropped*

Ta-chan : Gikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!(?) Gantiin ! Lagi Bed Mud (?)

Gika : Aku **LAGI **?!

Ta-chan : *manggut-manggut tanda 'iya'*

All OC (min Gika) : *cekikikan*

Ta-chan : Gak mau? Mau? Gak? Gak mau? *ngeluarin pedang yang dipake dari chapter yang dulu dulu dulu dulu dul- (reader : KEBANYAKAN SAMA KELAMAAN OI!) ya ya ya watever*

Gika : IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

All OC (min Negure twins) : *budeg seketika*

Ta-chan : *pergi ke ruang maem trus serahin semua ke Gika*

Gika : *nangis-nangis* B-bales ri-ripiu !

**Samantha Fangelina : **Ayankk (?) Dare anda ingin membunuh saya?! #plak . Yah baidewei belom apdet #plak . UDAH maksudku udah...

**puchan : **We Be puchan~ wkwk Suda Ap tu Det

Gika : Ngapain coba kuomongin kalo udah biasa... Disclaimer Warning!

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid bukan milik saya.**

**OC selalu milik masternya yang unyu unyu kawaii ini (jus kingkong).**

**Cerita punya saya~**

**Laptop punya saya (?)**

**Truth / Dare punya yang rikues!**

**Warning :**

**Gaje, Typo, OOT, OOC, Garing, apapun yang biasa dilakukan oleh manusia tak bersalah ini setiap nulis fanfiction #plak**

Gika : Hadoh ! Langsong buka tir- maksudku langsung mulai!

* * *

Ta-chan : KEMBALI KE FAN-?

All chara : Fik...

Ta-chan : Makin lama makin lemes ya nih? Apa perlu ku-'itu' kan lagi? *noleh ke Sa-chan sama Shizuka dan mereka manggut-manggut sama ngasih tatapan 'lakuin-aja-aku-yakin-mereka-mati-beberapa-saat-lagi'*

All chara (min Shizuka) : *bergidik ngeri sebelum Ta-chan ato Sa-chan sendiri melakukan 'itu'*

Ta-chan : SAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN ! KAYAKNYA MEREKA PERLU DI KASIH 'ITU'!

Sa-chan : Woi ! Teriakanmu ! Udah ke repiuwer pertama, alias Saya #plak

Ta-chan : Sa-chan... Kamu minta Aoimidori30 ke sini?

Sa-chan : Iya? Masalah?

Ta-chan : Tarik sendiri gih, males saya *Ta-chan ditebas* kan kau lebih kenal *inosen pes (fail english)*

Sa-chan : Kau lah!

Ta-chan : KAAAUUU !

Sa-chan : *pingsan gara-gara teriakan Ta-chan*

Ta-chan : EPIC WIN ! NAH SEKARANG CARI AOIMIDORI30 !

Sa-chan : *bangun* Iye iye mak lampir.

Ta-chan : *ngasih death glare plus tatapan kau-mau-aku-bunuh-?*

Sa-chan : Gak. *nyari Aoimidori30*

Ta-chan : Ehem sementara pengganggu pergi(?) kita lanjut ke dare berikutnya! Oke?

All chara : Oke... *batin : Firasat buruk Firasat buruk Firasat buruk (3000000x)*

Ta-chan : Ahem. Darenya...

All chara (min Gika, Giko karena asik maem esbatu(?)) : Yaa?

Ta-chan : Adalaaahhh...

[satu abad kemudian dan Insert Awkward Silent Here]

Ta-chan : DENGER LAGU **Avril Lavigne **YANG **"Hello Kitty" **! Selamat tersiksaaaaaaaaa!

All Voca : Cuma dengerin doang... Buat apa repot? *mulai denger*

All OC : *sibuk nyari makanan kesukaannya di 'tempat mana aja boleh'*

Ta-chan : MEWAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA! *ngakak*

All Voca : *tepar langsung*

Ta-chan : Lanjut! Gika gantiin Giko juga, maw ambil minum (?)

Gika : *sigh* Master ja'at (?) All Chara _Goyang Oplosan_ !

Giko : Gika-chan bisa?

Gika : Kagak.

[Again Insert Awkward Silent here]

All chara (min Gika) : *sweatdropped* (batin : Untung tuh duo BakAuthor gaada...)

Ta-chan : *mbali dari semenit yang lalu* Hei... Aku tau yang kalian pikirkan lhoo~ *sambil ngarahin 2 pedang yang kalian-tau-dari-mana ke mereka* _**S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G~**_

All Chara : I-iyaaaaaaaaaaaa !

[Sejam kemudian dan Insert A Weird Song Here #kepanjangan #plak]

Ta-chan : *gak berani liat soalnya lagi minum dia*

Sa-chan : SAYA MBALIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK- *langsung melongo liat chara uda oplosan* WAKAKAKAAKKAKAAKAKAKKAKa *ngakak*

Ta-chan : S-Sa-chan... Berhasil?

Sa-chan : Gak.

Ta-chan : Dah Lanjut! Kasian tuh Chara meski saya sendiri pingin nyincang mereka...

Sa-chan : Emm.. sampe nomer berapa?

Ta-chan : Seratos! Ya tiga lah, masak oseng kangkung sama ayam kalkun kok lupa? (BaKaito : Petok? Ada yang panggil the epic ayam kalkun ini?)

Sa-chan : Oh... *herp face* MIKU-CHAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN !

Miku : Hosh... Apa ... Hosh ... Kali ini?

Sa-chan : Miku-chan masak yaa~

Miku : APAAAAAAAAA ! TERUS DIKASIH KE SIAPAAA?!

Ta-chan : Ayam Kalkun di Kali Ciliwung

Miku (batin) : Lancar amat ngata-ngatain Kaito.

Ta-chan : Sambil nunggu Miku masak terus cekokin ayam kalkun, kita lanjut! Sa-chan~ Watashi no futagoo ! (?) Kalimat eh Kelima !

Sa-chan : Luka-nee-chan...

Luka : Apa? Aku yakin kali ini enak!

Sa-chan : TULIS SURAT YANG BIKIN GAKKUN- BAKAMUI NANGIS DAN CEMBURU!

Luka : OKEH ! ARIGATO !

Isi Surat Luka

_Kepada yang kubenci,_

_Gakupo, Banci Mode_

_Salam Perang,_

_BaKamui! Jangan [piiipppppppp] aku lagi! Kalo gituin..._

_KUBAKAR CADANGAN NASU MU, KUPOTONG RAMBUTMU, KULEMPAR KAU KE TAMAN LAWANG !_

_SATU LAGI!_

_AKU SUKA [Insert vocaloid Boy here (readers choice) min Gakkun] !_

_Sekian Surat saya. Kuharap kau mati!_

_Luka Megurine._

Gakupo : LUKA-SAMA JAHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT, IH. EKE NANGIS NYIH! *nangis plus pundung di pojokan*

Sa-chan Ta-chan : Mission Complete !

Shizuka : Lanjut! Eh! Miku-chan kita lupain!

Miku : Jadiii~! *nunjukin masakan ehemehembusukehemehem*

Sa-chan Ta-chan : Cekokin Ayam Kalkung di bawah Kali Ciliwung sana!

**Kembar memang indah...**

Shizuka : Oke! Sekarang sepertinya untuk Sa-chan sama Ta-chan nih... GANTUNG EKOR PIKO-CHAN DI ATAS LAUT (?) !

Sa-chan Ta-chan : UWOHOHOHOHOH MATI KAU PIKO CHAN!

Piko : Mengapa nasib Piko yang-

Sa-chan : **Shota**

Ta-chan : **Imut**

Sa-chan : **Kece**

Ta-chan : **Manis**

Sa-chan Ta-chan : **Crossdresser**

Shizuka : **Seperti ini ?!**

Piko : **KEDUA KALINYA! ASIN KAU BAKAUTHOR !**

Ta-chan : MUWAHAHAHHA *ngejer Piko bareng ama Sa-chan*

Shizuka : Sementara mereka menggantung Piko diatas Segitiga Bermuda (?) Mari kita lanjut! Neru-chan... Mau diringankan hukumannya?

Neru : MUA EH MAUU !

Shizuka : Kerja 24jam nonstop, terus dikurangi jadi 2 chapter alias chapter ini dan depan doang...

Neru : Kerja apaan?

Shizuka : Maid.

Neru : MENDING TIGA CHAPTER !

Shizuka : Beneran? Padahal kita bunuh, eh, butuh maid lho...~

Neru : Cari Sendiri !

Shizuka : *speechless* Lanjut ! Eh... ini nunggu Ta-c-

Ta-chan Sa-chan : Kita baliiikk~!

Shizuka : Gimana Piko-chan?

Ta-chan : Sukses dimakan-

Sa-chan : Hiu Putih Besar!

Gika : Se-serius tuh?

Ta-chan : Iya cayank (?)

Gika : Oke Dare buat Ta-chan

Ta-chan : Apa?

Shizuka : PAKAILAH BAJU IJO DI LAUT SELATAN BIAR DIDATENGI-

Giko : Shut Up ! *mbekep Shizuka*

Shizuka : Iye iye!

Ta-chan : Ara... Nyi Roro Kidul kan? Yah wateper aku ke sana aja sekalian mau bunuh entu orang *siap 100 kater, 200 gunting, 1000 jarum, 2 pedang*

_Di Laut Selatan yang didatengi Ta-chan_

"NYAAHAHAHAHHA Berani banget dateng ke Laut Selatan!" Kata nenek lampir *Dibunuh* Bernama Nyi Roro Kidul "Berani lah! Masak gak berani! Lagian ngajak ke sini buat..." Kata Ta-chan "Ya!" "... Curhat kan?" lanjut Ta-chan "IYAP BETUL SEKALI!" Kata nenek lampir #plak. tersebut

_Di ToD_

Sa-chan : MATI KAU TA-CHAN DI LAUT SELATAN!

Ta-chan : *mbalik tanpa diketempei sama Sa-chan terus tiba-tiba gunting di samping atau depan lehernya* Ndoain saya mati? Kulempar ke Laut Selatan kau!

Sa-chan : Kok selamat?

Ta-chan : Nyi Roro-chan (?) Cuma minta Cur to the Hat.

All OC : *headbang* Batin : Kenapa enda mati aja tuh master!

Ta-chan : WOY ! NDOAIN SAYA MATI? *nodongin 1 kertas berisi full data + gambar OC Ta-chan ke api*

All OC : GOMENNNNNN !

Ta-chan : Lanjut! ke **puchan** !

Shizuka : puchan minta Kagamines-

RintoLenka : Kita masuk?

Shizuka : Iye, untuk lindes chara lain pake empat roadroller (?) !

Ta-chan : Tanpa di sadari... Saking Bakanya-

Sa-chan : OC ai Kagak Baka Yu No? *nodongin pisau yang katanya diasah sama tukang plastisin (?)*

Ta-chan : Nama saya Ta-chan Te a setrip ce ha a en! Bukan Yuno Ye u en o

Sa-chan : *facebook (?)*

Ta-chan : SHIZU-CHAN!

Shizuka : Ya? Chara lain udah gepeng semua!

Ta-chan : Kok tau apa yang mau ku tanyain?

Shizuka : Shizuka gitu loh! [insert bling bling wallpaper here]

Ta-chan : Lanjut!

Shizuka : NISTAKAN SEMUA OC TA-CHAN SELAMA 1 CHAPTER!

Ta-chan : Deh... Gampang... Untuk Giko sama Nako mah tinggal crossdressing...

GikoNako : TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK ! *ngacir*

Ta-chan : *narik baju mereka* Kalian gak bisa kabur dari mastermu yang kawaii sugoi kakkoi ini lhoo~

Sa-chan : Yang cewe?

Ta-chan : Crossdress juga... mereka kan gamau pasti, saking feminism nya #plak

Sa-chan : WOKEHHH!

Miku : Kita bantu?

Rin : Bosen nih..

Len : Pingin crossdress orang lain nih!

Kaito : *makan aisu*

Ta-chan : *nyomot (?) aisu BaKaito*

Sa-chan : BANTU LAAAHHH!

Ta-chan : Arigato Aisunya~

* * *

Ta-chan : *nangis nangis dipojokan* KASIAN OC SAYAAA NANTI GABISA KUCINCANG KUBAKAR KUGOREK KUJUS KUJUAL! #plak

Sa-chan : Hadeh gambar ulang aja napa? Kelamaan!

Ta-chan : Males...

All Chara + OC + Twin (?) : Penutup!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	7. Author Note (not an apdet gomen )

Dengan Ta-chan di sini minta maaf dikarenakan belakangan ini lama apdetnya *bungkuk bungkuk sambil bawa papan bertuliskan "Gomenasai!"* soalnya! Kegiatan sekolah plus apdet pake henpon agak susah, lemod gerakannya. Saya bakalan apdet kalo adah ripiuh ajah #plak

-Ta-chan out for a while!


End file.
